In the field of immunology, tests are generally carried out with a microtitration plate containing 96 reaction supports or vessels divided into 12 columns of 8 vessels. It is well known that the various stages of an immunological test on a microtitration plate may be carried out either manually or by means of automatic devices, but currently known devices only render automatic one portion of the various stages. For example, there currently exist devices which automate handlings of liquids, such as serum and reagents, but these devices neither manage the incubation times nor ensure the washing of the vessels and the readings at the end of reactions. One of the drawbacks relating to the carrying out of tests manually or by means of these devices resides in the difference in incubation times between the various vessels thus bringing about errors concerning the results. Another drawback is the use of a single technician, either to carry out manual operations or to transfer the plates from one device to another, for example, transferring liquids from an automatic manipulator to an incubator, then to a plate washer, then again to an automatic liquid manipulator, then to an incubator and finally to a 96 vessel plate reader.
European Patent application No. 0 351 988 discloses a device which automates the various stages of immunological tests, but this device ensures management per plate of 96 vessels and not per vessel. The main drawback of this device is not being able to mix on the plate various immunological tests having different incubation times between the stages.
Lack of flexibility, speed and accuracy, as well as risk of errors occurring due to handlings, has led us to produce a fully automatic device conforming to the invention.
There is also a large number of automatic devices for carrying out the stages of an immunological test on reaction supports specific to the device and not on the generally used supports, such as the vessel of a microtitration plate. The disadvantage is having to use only the reaction supports specific to the device. Moreover, with these devices, the user can carry out only one type of analysis at the same time per sample and must manually transfer the samples contained in their tube to the reaction supports specific to the device.
More specifically, the purpose of the invention is to resolve these drawbacks.
To this effect, the invention concerns a device for automatically analyzing samples, wherein it comprises:
at least one head (1) comprising at least one subunit (23 to 26) for sampling and distributing liquids; PA1 a working surface (2) on which the samples to be analyzed (7,8), the reagents and the reaction supports or vessels (53) are disposed; PA1 a mechanical system (55 to 70) to move the head (1) inside a horizontal plane above the working surface (2); PA1 at least one washing bowl (37) to wash the subunit for sampling and distributing liquids; PA1 at least one reading system (38 to 45b, 72) for assessing the result of the analysis, and PA1 means (3, 4, 34, 73 to 80) for controlling, checking and coordinating the various analysis stages.
This type of device makes it possible to identify the samples, the reagents, the reaction vessels, to accurately handle the liquids, distribute reagents, mix them together, add them to a sample at the same time or at different times, to wash the reaction vessels so as to carry out readings by optical absorption or by measuring light emission or by reading a malfunction or by analyzing images. Preferably, the device comprises data processing means to control the various stages of an analysis for each reaction support, manage the reagent volumes, manage preservation of the reagents, extrapolate the results from calibration curves or threshold values, communicate with an external computer and memorize and store the analysis records and the results. Advantageously, it also comprises means to control its good working order and allow preventive maintenance to be carried out.